


Believe

by ariniad (devvari)



Series: Breath [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Highschool Setting, Reincarnation!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahwa hal baik takkan terulang untuk kedua kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Kumpulan ficlet (dan sesekali oneshot) AU. Eruri, walo nyempil juga pair lain. Nyoba untuk bikin setting Highschool dengan Fem!Levi. Tapi mungkin mendekati akhir bakal ada genderswap dengan plot berbeda― atau di publish di story lain? Yah. Setidaknya ini AO3, jadi gampang itu mah.  
> Intinya, ini settingnya Highschool. Sekaligus Reincarnation fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime.

**Levi**

 

 

_Bahwa hal baik takkan terulang untuk kedua kali._

**i**

Terakhir kali matanya bersinar penuh harapan tak terucap adalah ketika sang Ayah mengizinkannya untuk mendaftar masuk pada salah satu sanggar balet ternama di kota; sanggar balet yang memberikannya beasiswa satu tahun penuh atas kemampuan yang ia pertunjukkan pada pentas sekolah bulan lalu. Ia memang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebih― tidak akan pernah, namun orangtuanya adalah paranormal jika berhubungan dengannya jadi mereka tersenyum lembut, menepuk pundak dan puncak kepala sembari berucap ‘berjuanglah’. Begitu kentara ruap kebanggaan memuncak pada wajah ekspresif mereka, tidak sepertinya.

(Dan ‘tapi kau tetap harus menghadiri lesmu yang lain, tidak boleh bolos’ dengan nada peringatan yang main-main dalam notasi suara mereka. Ah, tapi, Levi tahu lebih dari cukup untuk berani meremehkan kalimat tersebut.)

Itu adalah salah satu puncak kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasa, selain acara ulangtahunnya yang ke delapan ataupun saat mereka ke Lyon. Levi merenung, dalam-dalam, betapa hidup ini begitu lembut di ujung telunjuknya, menghambur bintang dan pecahan kilau bulan menerangi apa yang sebelumnya temaram dan menuntunnya pada sebuah tempat di mana ia dapat bernapas lega– _akhirnya_ – dan mungkin ini adalah kompensasi yang setimpal, atas apa yang pernah ia lalui sebelumnya.

_Titan. Titan._ Titan _. Uap panas dan darah dan potongan tengkuk mengisi indera lalu gagang pedang baja― bergesekan dengan telapak tangan, tergores. Pemicu pada permukaan jemari begitu dingin dan keras._

 

Mutiara buram mengedarkan pandang dari beranda lantai dua, menatap taman tertata dan sebuah kolam kecil dimana ada sepasang burung dara liar berdiam. Sejenak ia memerhatikan, lalu sorot intensnya mengatup― tertutup.

Visi lampau memudar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**ii**

_Kau terlambat._

Hanya sepotong kalimat pendek, dan segera ia kirim sembari menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kaki. Dengan alis bertaut Levi menyandarkan diri; tahu ia tidak seharusnya kesal begini, tahu bahwa ia mulai bersikap kekanakan. Tapi, orang itu memberi izin, bahkan sempat saja tersenyum padanya, dan Levi mengambil kesempatan yang egois dari kebaikan yang nampaknya tidak pernah memudar dari pria itu, seberapa pun waktu berlalu dan jarak menjadi penanda akan distansi pada masa lalu yang merenggang dan semakin merenggang karena mereka (kita) terus bergerak ke depan, tidak bisa kembali memutar ke belakang.

 

Memori meneriakkan hal lain, namun Levi dapat tak acuh padanya. Karena sekedar kenangan semata bukanlah bentuk fisik; mereka hanya masalah hati. Masalah psikologis.

 _(Ia tidak memiliki suatu penyesalan. Tidak ada satupun. Namun, jauh di relung jiwa, ada yang merongrong, dan itu_ menyakitkan _. Levi akan melakukan apapun demi hal tersebut lepas dan tak kembali.)_

 

 

Ia menginginkan pria itu secara utuh.

 

Karena tiap potongan perilaku akan selalu berbeda tergantung di kehidupan mana mereka terlempar. Tergantung bagaimana mereka hidup dan dibesarkan. Status sosial dan jabatan pun begitu.

Setelan yang ia pakai hari ini cukup impresif. Sekalipun tengah berlari dan bernapas berat, nampaknya rambut pirangnya yang kaku samasekali tidak terpengaruh keadaan. Itu juga impresif.

“Kau telat.” Levi injak sepatu kirinya, dan ia masih berusaha mengatur napas.

“Kerjaan menumpuk. Maaf.” Senyumnya kini tak lagi diselingi gerut keseriusan maupun layar kedua. Levi menerawang pada spot yang tak ia tentukan dimana, di salah satu bagian wajah pria ini, walau tak lama ia mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

“Oke, dimaafkan. Untuk kali ini.” Ini peringatan, namun pria pirang hanya tertawa dan menggenggam telunjuk sekaligus tangannya yang mungil dalam satu kepalan. Mengecup ujung telunjuk itu, dan Levi mengingat kelembutan gaun velvet untuk pesta malam Sabtu nanti.

 

 

Atau hidup. Atau kebaikan yang datang tanpa pamrih sebagai kompensasi. Pemicu berbahan logam terlupakan. Hampir.

 

 

“Apa kau dapat kembali jadi Komandan Erwin?”

Erwin tertawa, bukan karena konteks pertanyaan tapi lebih kepada― ia tahu apa yang Levi pikirkan, apa yang menggelayut dan mengganggunya. Kontradiksi apa yang membingungkannya dan sebagian hal tak penting soal ketidakpercayaan dan rasa pesimis. Erwin mengerti, cukup paham. Maka dari itu tangan mungil gadis muda ini ia genggam, erat-erat, karena menjadi jangkar pada kehidupan kini bukanlah hal mudah; tapi Erwin dapat menyesuaikan.

“Entahlah. Apa kau mau kembali menjadi _Lance Corporal_?”

Levi menimbang-nimbang, mengambil keputusan. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut; Erwin menunggu dengan senyum terkulum di sudut bibir. Bahwa ia akan sabar jika itu adalah metode terapi terbaik, bahwa usahanya untuk memisahkan antara Levi yang sekarang dan Levi yang dahulu takkan sedikitpun goyah. Bahwa kesempatan kedua ada bukan untuk digunakan sebagai wadah penyesalan pada yang telah lalu, namun beranjak dan memulai lembar yang baru.

“Nggak.”

Erwin mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dan kembali berjalan.

“Aku juga tidak.”

 


	2. Reasons, Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untuk memiliki, atau dilepas samasekali.

**  
**Copyright to[ **ipoophere.tumblr.com**](http://ipoophere.tumblr.com/post/65694266518/we-are-all-going-to-die-anyway) for some part of this story. :)

* * *

 

**Erwin**

_Untuk memiliki, atau dilepas samasekali._

**i**

Awalnya ia tidak mengira kalau gadis yang akan ditunangkan dengannya ternyata masih terlalu muda; remaja SMA... terkadang ia cukup khawatir dengan keputusan orangtuanya yang terlalu terburu-buru, seperti dikejar waktu. Tumpukan dokumen dan beberapa baris kalimat dalam _e-mail_ pada hari ulangtahunnya yang ke duapuluh lima sungguh merupakan hadiah tak terlupakan jika saja tumpukan dokumen itu bukanlah berkas _tender_ yang susah payah ia perjuangkan dan isi _e-mail_ bukanlah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Ibunya dan pemberitahuan singkat menyoal pertunangan juga titah untuk pulang.

Ia tidak mampu menanggung migrain yang menghantam kepalanya.

Sedikit pucat saat acara di hotel berlangsung. Pesta ulang tahun dan pertemuan antar keluarga; Erwin dipaksa untuk menampilkan yang terbaik walau ia tidak begitu tertarik. Hange tertawa di belakang punggungnya.

“Ha ha ha! Nikmati saja, sepupu. Dan percaya saja kalau Paman dan Bibi tidak sedang mabuk _Pinot Noir_ hari jadi mereka untuk memutuskan kau harus bertunangan dengan gadis SMA.”

Jika Hange mengatakannya dengan lantang di depan umum dan bukannya secara personal di dalam kamar hotel begini, Erwin tidak yakin apa ia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meninju lambung Hange hingga ia muntah empedu.

“Anak gadis itu juga akan ada di pesta nanti.” Nada ceria yang Ibunya pakai nampaknya tetap tak berhasil membuatnya berpikir sekalipun mereka bertemu, bukan berarti mereka akan langsung cocok. Urgh, memikirkan bahwa gadis itu lebih muda sembilan tahun darinya saja...

Surai arang membuatnya bungkam. Tergugu. _Undercut_ sekalipun seorang wanita; Erwin tidak tahu apa ia harus tertawa atau malah menangis. Kram otak hampir membuatnya melakukan kedua-duanya.

 

_(“Apa kau takut mati?_

_“Levi.”)_

 

“Hai.”

_(“Persetan dengan mati._

_“Kita akan mati juga pada akhirnya nanti.”)_

 

* * *

**ii**

Yang membuatnya hanya tersenyum samar ketika rekan kerjanya berkomentar tentang tunangannya dan bagaimana ia dapat tahan dengan permintaan orangtuanya untuk menikahi gadis itu, Erwin sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa senyumnya meruntuhkan wajah teman-temannya dan kenapa hal itu tak membuat mereka bertanya atau bahkan bersuara lebih lagi.

Amarah, mungkin.

Namun ia tetap menjelaskan, dengan kepal pada sebelah tangannya, bahwa; _ah, aku juga menginginkan itu, bersama gadis itu maksudku_ , bahwa; _aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kedua orangtuaku untuk mempertemukanku kembali dengan_ nya, walau rekan sekerjanya memiliki pertanyaan yang menggunung akan apa yang menjadi jawabannya; kenapa ketertarikan dapat terjadi hanya dalam sekali pertemuan atau malah ada sesuatu di balik itu yang mereka tak memahami― tentu mereka tak paham. Itu bukan ranah mereka, bukan memori yang dibagi pada mereka karena hal tersebut personal, _intim_ , hanya ada pada mereka berdua yang kemudian bangkit ketika biru langit dan awan mendung bertemu.

 

Kaget, walau ada rasa rindu. Mereka tidak bisa melawan emosi yang kemudian berseru.

_Kutemukan kamu._

 

 

Itu seperti Takdir, seperti alunan biola ketika ia remaja dan masih mahir memainkannya; telapak mungil yang menyentuh dahinya ketika ia menunduk, menahan sedak yang berada di ujung tenggorokan, karena, lagi, hidup jadi begitu lembut meniup surai pirangnya, memberikannya kejutan yang manis di mana ia rengkuh apapun yang ia mampu dekap dalam kungkungan lengannya― tubuh mungil berambut hitam. _Undercut_. Ia tertawa sekalipun napasnya terkesiap sesekali, air mata tertumpah keluar.

“Kau menangis, Pak Tua.”

Dan pundaknya bergetar menahan gelegar yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya dan mengagetkan orang sekitar, namun ia bertahan. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia menunggu ejekan itu keluar dari si pemilik mutiara abu-abu dan bibir datar? Ia tidak dapat menghitung lagi.

“Levi, Levi, Levi,”

Bukan keraguan, bukan pula rasa tidak percaya yang membuatnya mengucapkan nama itu (yang dulu maupun sekarang) berulang kali. Ada saputangan yang menyapu pipi atasnya, dan tangan yang memegangnya lembut bagaikan _red velvet cake_ andalan Ibunya, bagai angin musim semi dan kelopak bunga yang mekar.

 

 

Bagai cinta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku selalu punya masalah dengan kata ‘cinta’ dan susah buatku untuk menulis kata itu dalam setiap ceritaku._. Ngga tau kenapa― mungkin karena kata ini terlalu mainstream? Aku despise kata ini karena konotasi yang diarahkan selalu dan seeelalu ke hubungan romantis antar cowok-cewek?? The mainstream thing?
> 
> Atau akunya aja yang ga punya emosi begini???
> 
> Btw, comments and kudos are appreciated. Especially comments!


End file.
